


樱桃梗

by anranazhaijun



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anranazhaijun/pseuds/anranazhaijun
Summary: 《名侦探Conner发觉大胆罗宾竟在蝙蝠侠的报告会上舔嘴唇细细一想觉得此事并不简单于是打算一探究竟》的故事
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent /Tim Drake, 康纳肯特/提姆德雷克
Kudos: 4





	樱桃梗

**Author's Note:**

> 2016.12.24 12：31对全文进行了最后修改  
> 人物属于DC，OOC和渣文笔属于我。  
> 动画YJkontim背景

见鬼的。

从这场任务报告开始，Conner就看到Tim在舔嘴唇——准确的说是靠近虎牙的嘴唇后部的一小块地方，时不时还能看见从唇间探出的一点舌尖。Tim可不是惊奇队长或者脉冲，在嘴里藏着麦乐鸡！他可是罗宾！有什么能让罗宾在蝙蝠侠重要的报告上止不住的舔嘴唇呢？

这些都不是重点，重点是，这真是该死的性感。

粉嫩的舌尖像信子一样拨撩着Conner的神经。Tim真的一点也不像蛇——或许有一点？像蛇一样柔韧的身体，但是Tim绝对要更温暖，像一只红色的可爱的罗宾。

等Conner回过神的时候报告早就结束了，而Tim正准备和蝙蝠侠一起从Zeta管道回到哥谭。如果他没记错的话今天是蝙蝠家每个月的电影之夜，哈，连同某个神出鬼没的红头罩也要回蝙蝠洞的日子。Conner觉得如果他没搞清Tim为什么要舔嘴唇这个问题，恐怕他今天一天都无法入睡。

“嘿T…Robin！我想你可以留下来帮我一下？”Conner两步并一步冲到蝙蝠侠和Tim面前。

“也不是什么大问题…控制中心的散热系统出了问题，好的，你知道的，红色龙卷风不在，除了夜翼之外你是这里唯一的电子专家了。”  
他不是有意要忽略蝙蝠侠的，但事实上他也根本不可能让蝙蝠侠帮忙，毕竟其实根本没出什么问题。

“可他早就跑了，忙着那该死的约会，”或许等夜翼回到蝙蝠洞蝙蝠侠就会从他那里知道根本没出什么问题。

Conner有些心虚的摸着鼻子，Tim看向蝙蝠侠的方向，蝙蝠侠点了头。

“看着点时间，早点回来。”说完便传送走了。

Tim跟随Conner来到了控制室，不出意料地被压倒在了控制台上，Conner掠夺着他胸腔中因为紧张和害羞而仅剩无几的氧气，而他一边享受却也一边发出吃痛的吸气声推攮着Conner。

“嘿…轻点…好吗嘶…！”Tim在更加激烈的吻中用劲推开了Conner，眼球上滚，像一团深蓝的火焰灼烧着Conner。

“来说说你为什么要舔那该死的嘴唇？”Conner暂时性放过了他的嘴巴，顺着鼻尖吻到了额头，伸手摘掉了Tim的眼罩，毫不畏惧直视那团深蓝——那倒更像是大海，让人情不自禁得想落入它的怀抱。

“你就不能好好的听一次任务报告？每次你都这样，总是骂新人不做准备工作，你的准备工作又做到哪儿去了？哦，一只勤劳的小红鸟都帮你做好了！”Tim掀开上嘴唇，一个只有米粒长短的划痕有些泛白。

“并不是很疼，如果不是你去咬它的话——就只是，有点痒，以及被牙齿刮到很不舒服，所以我才一直去舔它。”他这么说着又去舔了舔，而Conner的脑子里什么都没有，只有那红红的舌尖在莹白的牙面上略过的场景。

“所以，你是怎么弄到的？”Conner换了个姿势坐在控制台上，将Tim一小只的抱在了怀里。

“来嘛（come on），鸟男孩，我不会笑话你的。”他将Tim抱得紧紧的，用下巴在他的颈窝磨蹭，Tim的肩胛骨抵在他的胸膛上，他看不见Tim的表情，但他的耳朵红的像是要滴出血来。

“……好吧，给樱桃梗刮到的。你知道，有一个练习舌头灵活度的游……唔！！”Conner扭过男孩的头，他再一次堵住了Tim的嘴唇。Tim的话就像蜜糖，每一句都甜的要了他的命，会让罗宾去练习舌头灵活度的总不可能是某个该死的任务。

“oh…Tim……Tim…”这让Tim舒服的快要爆炸了——Conner的舌头在Tim的上颚游走，时不时叼起那块受伤的软肉轻柔舔弄，酥麻中又有一丝的刺痛。Tim用舌根用力抵住Conner的，想要拒绝这个不速之客在他口中的为所欲为。可Conner的马上就像蛇一样缠住了他，于是他只能被牵着鼻子，哦不，是牵着舌头走。Tim眼神迷离，只能仰着头，喉头上下滚动，品尝Conner给予他的一切。

“哈……该死的…为什么你总是那么…那么擅长这个……哈…”

“也许是氪星人天赋异禀？”

“哈…氪星宝宝…？”Conner笑着把气喘吁吁的Tim转了个面搂在怀里。

“你还有樱桃梗吗？你用过的也可以，我不介意的。”

“呕，还能再恶心点吗？难道你要我把口水擦掉留着继续用？”Tim翻了个白眼，从万能腰带的口袋里掏出一个密封袋，里面全是樱桃梗。

“oh Tim，你别告诉我你买这么多樱桃——不考虑已经被你用掉的。就是为了练习？”Conner觉得此刻自己整个人都是飘在云端上的，这一切都是为了他。

“不，我从小恶魔那里偷的。”Tim又在舔嘴唇了，刚才和Conner的吻真是太棒了，以至于他都忘了这个，也许他还需要更多的吻。

“他准备喂蝙蝠牛吃樱桃来着。”

“哇，那可真是奢侈。”Conner用嘴从Tim手里衔过那颗樱桃梗，连带着他的手指一起含了进去。

“喂等等…别…嘶…”Tim被Conner抓住了手腕，他能感受到Conner温热湿润的舌头包裹着他的手指舔弄，而Conner就那样用他那对好看的蓝色的氪星狗狗眼一动不动的看着他。

这太刺激了，简直就像…！

Tim不能再想下去了，那条腰带根本一点都不万能，他甚至不能从里面掏出一叠保险套来。

在Tim胡思乱想的时间里Conner已经吐出了他的手指，他起身把Tim从身上放了下来。

“我想我们都该走了，蝙蝠侠怎么说的来着？‘看着点时间Tim’。而我也总不能麻烦我的小红鸟帮我完成全部预习作业。”Conner亲了亲他的嘴角走到了门口，而Tim还在原地发呆。  
“下周见，或许不必等到下周，我们可以周末见面。”说着便用超级速度跑的没影了。

Tim傻了

Tim的眼罩还被丢在地上，他坐着的地方甚至还留着Conner的温度，而Conner就这么走了？他愣愣的把头转朝黑色的液晶屏，看到了自己的倒影。

“见鬼的！！Conner！！？”Tim的嘴唇肿起来了，尤其是破口的地方红的发亮。

这下Tim彻底不想回蝙蝠洞了，先不谈Damian会质问他樱桃梗的事，他要怎么解释他的嘴？他不可能告诉他们他在地上摔了一跤或者是深情亲吻了墙壁，更不可能告诉Damian‘我用你的樱桃梗练习被划破了嘴，现在我的氪星男朋友像狗一样把它啃得肿了起来。’，如果他说他在陪Conner练习的时候被打了脸…等等，这个或许可以，Conner最多是被Dick揍一顿而Damian只不过会骂他‘蠢货德雷克’而已，这样他们才不会暴露，而Conner也不至于惨死在Bruce的眼神或者是氪石蝙蝠镖下。

perfect

Tim微笑起来却又牵动到肿痛的嘴唇发出“嘶嘶”的吸气声，等他看到自己的手指，又不禁咧开了嘴。

一个樱桃梗打成的结就拴在他的无名指上。

end.


End file.
